1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for determining faults in a door system and, more particularly, the invention is directed to determining or sensing whether or not a door such as, e.g., a roll-up door, has been impeded, adversely impacted, or the like.
2.0 Related Art
Industrial automated door safety has long been an issue with businesses attempting to keep roll-up door accident levels low. Risks are great when flexible or roll-up doors have high operating speeds that can cause serious injury to both individuals and vehicles, or trucks, when sudden or unavoidable impact is made. Often doors used commercially or in industry, for example, are exposed to many types of hazards or even breakdowns. For example, a roll-up door may be backed into by a truck that causes the roll-up door to be dislodged from its guides. This situation can create a dangerous situation to people or nearby structures, and/or may cause damage to the door. If the door is moving, such as being opened or closed, while being struck by a vehicle, for example, the door may be pulled from its guides and damage to the door may be increased due to the motion of the door (opening or closing) in an unrestrained condition.
Determining that a door has been compromised and stopping the motion of the door is of value to prevent people, structures and the door itself from being damaged or further damaged.